A Surprise Visitor
by WickedAngel13
Summary: oneshot What happens when Draco’s cousin comes to Hogwarts? Character Death! You will shed tears. Read and Review Please. Flames are accepted but I’m warning you now it’s my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

A Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters, but I do own my own characters.

**Prologue: Dangers await Draco and Ginny.**

Ginny and Draco were lying in each other's arms and gathering their senses after the second shag that night. Ginny smiled at the thought that she was shagging a Slytherin, but more surprised that it happen to be Malfoy. Draco had fallen asleep and then he stirred a little bit form her playing with his hair. He started kissing her neck again and then flipped her on her back.

"Draco…"

"Ginny."

As Draco caressed her breasts, he knew he loved her, but he had one person to thank for that emotion. Although they had been seeing each other for almost the entire year it was a funny thing to think about when you actually thought about it.

"Draco, quit tormenting me…please."

"Not yet my love."

Ginny was dying when he did this to her. He would tease and torment and then when she was ready to come he would do it all over again. As Draco thrust in her roughly, Ginny screamed in pleasure and was glad for the silencing charm placed on the door. As she came Draco came at the same time. They both screamed each others name and Draco rolled to the side again.

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

As they said those words, a girl watched over them form her home and then she knew her destiny was to yet be fulfilled. She needed to go to Hogwarts soon. Time was going by fast and if she didn't save Draco, then no one was going to be able to save him from his father's wrath if he found out whom Draco had been seeing.

"Do not worry Draco. I will be visiting soon."

_(A/N: This was my first Lemon! Shut up!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new girl. **

Ginny was walking through the halls to her class, trying not to be late again. She was practically running to get there on time. She had made it to class barely escaping the bell when she saw the only seat left was next to the one person she didn't want to sit next to. Ginny sat down and pulled her parchment out and realized that the one sitting next to her was staring at her. She glanced up at the person sitting next to her and found none other than…the fucking Slytherin Sex God staring at her.

"Do you find something interesting Malfoy?"

"Actually, I do."

"What do you find interesting?"

"I was just wandering why you're sitting next to me and not you friends?"

"It was the only seat not taken and if you bother me some more I'll hex you."

"Right. The little Weasley. Hexing me?"

"Malfoy…"

At that precise moment Professor Dumbledore walked in with a new student behind him. Ginny noticed Draco pale and turn slightly away from the door. As Dumbledore walked up to the front of the room the girl that was with him looked around and had the same gray-silver eyes as our favorite Slytherin Prince. _**(A/N: Who could this girl be, I wonder?)**_ The girl didn't say anything as she was spoken to, only nodded her head. Professor Snape noticed she was in his house and that she had platinum blond highlights in her hair.

"Very well. We will make room for her, but if she's any problem I will take care of it."

"Very good Professor Snape. She will be introduced tonight to the students at supper."

"Indeed."

Dumbledore left the class and the girl came with him hesitating briefly at seeing Draco. Draco ignored the girl and then went back to his work.

* * *

When class ended Ginny walked on when Draco pulled her in the shadows. Ginny hated it when he did this. It had been two weeks since the last time he did this and she was still pissed at him. Ginny looked at him as he kissed her and then broke away.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that."

"I know but still it's funny that you would be seen sitting next to me during Professor Snape's potions class."

"It was the only seat left now drop it."

"Later Ginny."

As Draco passed her and left the shadows, Ginny rolled her eyes. Although they were secretive, they didn't notice the pair of gray-silver eyes watching them. The girl was already shocked that she had seen her own cousin, but this was out of control…well, according to her father and mother and everyone else in the Malfoy family. Draco seemed happy and she was going to make sure he was always happy with the little Weasley girl. Even if she ahd to give her own life.

* * *

That night everyone was in the hall awaiting the feast. The tables were set up, each house where they should be, and everyone was chatting with everyone. As Dumbledore stood the hall doors opened and a girl entered. Her hair the blackest of midnight with platinum blond highlights in it that fell in soft waves to the middle of her back. Professor McGonagal led her to the front of the room to stand beside Dumbledore. As the girl stood up there with Dumbledore, Draco sunk lower to the table.

"Students, please welcome one of my past students, Miss Callista Malfoy."

Cheers and applause were heard from every table and then Callista bowed her head. She looked up when she heard a caw and saw her pet flew to her shoulder. Dumbledore chuckled and Callista looked at him with an elegant eyebrow raised. Draco saw his cousin's pet owl land on her shoulder and noticed it glaring at him. Suddenly, the owl let up a screech that had the entire school echoing and all the students were covering their ears. Callista looked at her owl and then placed her on the other shoulder. Only the owl kept screeching and Callista glared at the bird with a look that would kill if looks could kill.

"Calandra, that's enough."

Once the command was said, the owl quit screeching and rested on Callista's shoulder. Draco hated that bird at the moment and only then did he notice the glare his cousin was sending toward him. He was hoping she wouldn't draw too much attention to him. Dumbledore brought her attention back to him and Callista placed her hand up to her owl. Calandra started eating and then she slid down into Callista's arms. Callista listened while she slightly swayed the bird to sleep. As soon as Dumbledore gave her permission to speak, Callista conjured a cage and placed Calandra in it. The cage lifted above her shoulder and turned to the students.

"Yes, I am a Malfoy, but there is one thing that I really despise and that's idiots who want to prove they're better than others. No one is better than anyone. I happen to know that. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come back and help with an activity that is planned for this year. I am surprised he asked me to, but I am always happy to help in a way needs."

Callista paused when Calandra flapped her wings and she opened the cage to let her pet out. Callista waited till her bird was perched, then she continued. She walked to the edge of the steps and finsihed what she was saying.

"I will not explain what this activity is, but what I can tell you, or hint to you, is make sure you dress robes are clean. You will need them."

As Callista stood on the top step Dumbledore took her hand and escorted her to the high table.

* * *

Minutes later, Draco was chatting with Blaise Zabini when he catches the soft sound of his cousin's laugh. He looks up to see her walking among the Slytherin table talking with none other than Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Her eyes were sparkling with something Draco hadn't seen in many years...happiness. As though she was sensing his gaze she looked up and caught his gaze. She was still listening to Marcus when her owl landed on Draco and started screeching at him again.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin Calandra. Go away for now. I'll call you when I need you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet cousin. You still have to survive long enough with my visit to be peaceful."

"I was surviving until you showed up."

"Well, why don't I message your father about a very important matter at hand?"

Draco saw the angry glint in her eyes and dropped the subject. He shook his head and then went back to his conversation with Blaise. Callista went back to her conversation with Marcus and thanked him when he offered her a drink. Draco was getting a little protective when it came to his cousin. She may have graduated before him but she was still his younger cousin. As the food started winding down Callista called Calandra back and they headed to their room. Callista bid everyone a good night and then she glared at Draco once more.

"Hey Draco, why does your cousin hate you?"

"I don't know. She's younger than me, but I get yelled at by her most of the time. It's really scary."

"I can see."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Draco's in trouble**

Early the next morning, Calandra landed on Draco's bedside table and looked around. In the room with Draco were Blaise, who was asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Marcus Flint who was asleep on the couch. Calandra screeched at the top of her lungs and that made the three Slytherins jump up and stand with wands at the ready. When they looked around they didn't see anything, until their gazes landed on a pair of silver heels. Blaise and Marcus roamed their gazes upward when they saw a silver gown with the Malfoy crest on the shoulder pinned up there. Draco groaned and sat back down on his bed.

"Good morning boys. I need your help with something. Hurry and get dressed."

"Can you be any more annoying?"

"No, but Calandra can."

"No, that's alright."

"Draco, why was Blaise sleeping on the floor and Marcus on the couch?"

"I don't know."

Callista stood there watching her cousin with a glint in her eyes and then she whispered something to Calandra. The owl flew over to the night table and picked up a box with her talons and brought it back to Callista. Callista opened it to find letters from Ginny and one from Lucius. She pulled one out that the seal had not been broken and she glanced at Draco.

Draco saw the letter and wandered where it came from. Callista handed the letter to Draco and closed the box. Callista placed the box back on the night table and then turned to talk to Blaise and Marcus. When Draco opened the letter he froze. It was from Ginny. He wandered where this had come from and then he read the contents and noted it was from last night. He groaned again.

"I hate you right now you know that."

"It could be worse. I could tell your father about it. Oh Draco, please don't make me tell him that you've been shagging a Gryffindor."

"I don't care what you tell him."

Callista looked at her cousin and then saw the glint of regret in his eyes for that outburst. She wouldn't ever tell her Uncle Lucius about Ginny. She loved her cousin more than life itself and she returned back to her conversation with Marcus and Blaise and then left with Calandra on her shoulder. She looked at Draco one last time and then headed out the door. Blaise and Marcus filled Draco in on what was going on and then they hurried downstairs to help Callista.

* * *

Once the boys got there they saw that Callista had asked a few girls to help. Ginny was among the girls and Pansy was the other one. Callista looked up and then asked Ginny to give them jobs. Ginny nodded and headed toward the three boys standing in the doorway of the great hall.

"Morning. Blaise, Marcus, you can help each other move the tables. Yes guys they're smaller and quite movable but apparently we need the whole floor for dancing. I don't know why. Draco you can help me hang some of the decorations. Is that all right?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Okay."

"Hey Gin, can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on."

As they talked Callista felt like she had upset her cousin so she was hurt beyond imaginable. When Pansy threw a piece of paper at her she was brought out of her musings and then she smiled at Pansy. Together they finished the decorations for the tables and started placing them when Dumbledore walked into the hall. He looked around until he found Callista. Behind him was one person Callista did not expect to see. Draco excused himself when he saw his cousin tense and then she turned around to see her Uncle Lucius enter with Dumbledore.

"Uncle Lucius, what brings you here?"

"I walk in your room and find you gone! What do you think…?"

"Uncle please lets go outside."

Draco saw his father grab his cousin's arm harshly and then he proceeded to yell at her. Callista looked at him and then said something and Draco hoped it was not about him. He had just recently found out that Callista was staying at his family home. He then saw his cousin come back in with tears rolling down her face and Dumbledore started talking to her. Ginny walked over to him and handed him some more decorations.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Hogwarts Activity**

That night, Callista was waiting by the great hall doors when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Marcus Flint standing there behind her. Callista looked at him and noticed he was concerned. He looked at her and then noticed the gown she was wearing. She turned around and waited for his approval. When she looked up she saw the look he gave her. Callista smiled and then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She pushed Marcus into the hall with Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy. When she looked up she saw all the students entering in two lines. They stopped in front of her and nodded to her. As she was pairing them off she noticed three people were late. She turned toward Hermione Granger who was standing at the back of the line.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Patil?"

"I don't know. Why should I care?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't know Miss Malfoy."

Callista heard what Hermione said the first time and then she watched as the three missing stumbled to a halt in front of her. She looked at the three that stumbled and then Hermione. She ordered Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Pavarti to stand to the side. They looked at her for a moment and then the Slytherins chuckled at what was about to happen to the four Gryffindors. She pulled two Slytherin girls way and placed Hermione and Pavarti next to the guys. Then placed the Slytherin girls with Ron and Harry. When that was done Callista whistled and Calandra flew in the window and screeched her hello.

"Calandra, none of that. Now, Miss Granger would you please face forward or I will make you the worst looking girl in the entire school."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Would you dare to test me and find out the results? Calandra see if Draco is ready for them."

"Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes Miss Patil?"

"Must I be stuck with Goyle?"

"Yes. Um…Mr. Potter don't make me turn the 'Golden Boy' to the 'Slime Boy' dear."

"The 'Slime Boy' would be your cousin."

At that remark all students froze as the highlights in Callista's highlights became bolder and all her hair turned a white colored and she turned. What Harry saw scared him worse than the basilisk did. Callista smirked and all the Slytherins whimpered because they remembered what happen when someone insults a Malfoy.

At that precise moment Draco slipped out and saw his cousin. He walked up behind her and silently injected a syringe of potion into her. _**(A/N: Callista is highly offended if you didn't notice.)**_ As Callista calmed her hair went back to it's normal way and the Slytherins relaxed. Draco pointed his gaze at Harry and then realized that he said something about The Malfoy name or possibly insulting someone close to his cousin.

"We're ready my dear cousin."

"Good. Calandra."

As the doors opened Calandra rested herself on Callista's shoulder and Marcus Flint appeared beside Callista and together they brought the students into the great hall. As the other students followed her, she heard Hermione mumbling about how disrespectful Malfoy's were. She reminded herself to make sure the golden trio knew whom they were messing with. When Callista stood at Dumbledore's side, the other students turned toward their head master.

"Miss Malfoy has invited all of you to join in a festival called the Masquerade. Miss Malfoy will you please explain."

Callista explained what festival they were celebrating and all the girls were awing by the time she was done. Draco stood by her side while Ginny, Pansy, Marcus, and Blaise stood around the great hall minding their assigned areas. Dumbledore was surprised at how many of the girls changed their attitude when Callista Malfoy had lost her temper in the hallway. As she finished the girls were split into a few groups and then the men were coupled except for a few for they choose not to participate.

* * *

As the night went on Callista watched as the golden trio talked about all that was going on and she heard her name spoken several times by Ron but was surprised when Hermione agreed. Harry on the other hand still implied that she couldn't do anything to him. He was the Golden Boy after all. She stopped by the table they were sitting at and tapped Hermione on the shoulder and motioned for them to step outside.

"Yes?"

"I see you have changed your mind at being a bitch toward me or anyone in my family."

"Yes Miss Malfoy. I shouldn't have said that."

"Very well, go on dear."

As Hermione walked back toward the Harry and Ron, Callista noticed her cousin sneaking off to the dungeons with Ginny. She knew what they were about to do and smiled. The smile disappeared as fast as it appeared for she entered the hall again.

Ginny was out of breath by the time she stopped running with Draco. They had snuck away from the dance when Callista had been talking to Hermione. Ginny was just really excited that Draco actually wanted her tonight of all nights!

"Draco? Draco, where are you?"

"Sorry, I had to get something."

"Oh."

Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her to him. As his hands roamed her body, her found the clasp that was holding the dress up. Suddenly Draco froze and he heard a noise. He replaced the clasp and turned with his back to Ginny and his wand at the ready. When he turned to see who was standing in his room he nearly dropped his wand. Ginny gasped at who was standing in the room and she screamed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Callista to the rescue…or worse? **

Out of nowhere Callista heard a scream and was surprised that she could hear anything over how bloody loud the music was. She followed the scream to the dungeons when she felt her uncle's presence and then Calandra landed on her shoulder. Callista looked through a gape in the door to see Draco standing in front of Ginny protecting her when she saw the blondest hair in her family, besides Draco's of course. She pressed against the door and Calandra swooped in unnoticed and then Callista flashed her gown to a leather suit. Ginny's eyes were wide and the she saw Callista but didn't say anything.

"How could you Draco? Having sex with a Griffyindor? I thought I you better than this."

"Shut up Father. I don't care if she's a Griffyindor. I…I…I LOVE HER DAMNIT!"

Silence was heard in the room when Lucius extended his wand at his own son and his love. Callista motioned for Calandra to attack and Callista took her time to shield Draco and Ginny within a transparent shield. Draco had never noticed before but there was a mark on his cousin's face and he noticed it to be the mark of the ministry. When Calandra swooped again she landed on Callista's shoulder. Her uncle looked over her and then noticed the mark. As if she read his mind she held out her arm and the dark mark was destroyed.

"You little bitch! You could've been powerful!"

"I prefer to die for the ones I love Uncle Lucuis! Leave Draco and Ginny out of it. Yes he may be your son, but he has a choice in life."

"I had everything planned. I knew it was a bad thing for you to be back at Hogwarts the day I heard of it."

"You only say that because you can't control me anymore. You are not my damn father UNCLE!"

As her temper grew Callista's hair grew lighter. Draco and Ginny witnessed her true power overwhelm her and it gave her the strength to protect them as long as the shield was up. The highlights gone from her hair now Draco knew Callista had all the magic she needed. He was still scared when he noticed that her wand was the one she has always had. Wait…her wand was shaking? Callista noticed this and for and instant the power within her started to form a bluish-pink light around her wand and then suddenly, before everyone's eyes Callista looked the spitting image of her mother.

"What in the bloody hell?"

"As you can see Uncle Lucius, I was loved and I have helped Draco see that feeling. I don't care if you kill me just leave them out of it!"

"NEVER!"

Callista stepped in front of her cousin and his love and for the first time in her life she saw what she was destined to do. She stood with all the love in her and faced her uncle. As she saw his wand shake she knew he would kill her. She heard her parent's voices and then Calandra screeched at the top of her lungs.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_"

"NO!"

"Stay back Draco."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Callista lay tortured and bleeding and the shield drops. Callista looked to see Draco standing over the dead lifeless body of his father and then she noticed that Ginny had helped her stand. Draco heard footsteps coming and Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and one person everyone thought they would never see again.

Professor Remus Lupin entered the room right behind Ron and then saw his goddaughter bleeding to death. Callista was leaning on her cousin when she felt her strength waning. She opened her eyes and saw the many people that entered the room. The first person her eyes landed on was her godfather. Draco noticed this and grabbed her syringe out of her back pocket but noticed the medicine had been spilt. Lupin noticed the medicine gone and then moved toward the trio.

"It's no use Draco. She's losing her powers and her strength."

"Professor Lupin, I don't want her to die. She's my bloody Cousin."

"I know Draco. You have to let her go though."

"Remus, please let me talk to my cousin alone. Ginny it will only be a few minutes okay?"

"I want Ginny to stay."

"Okay Draco. Anything you want."

"Alright."

As Dumbledore and Snape led everyone out Draco pulled the covers back form his bed and let Lupin set his cousin on the bed. After he set her on the bed, Lupin left the three alone. Callista saw the glint of Draco's fear in his gray-silver eyes and tried to smile at him. Draco grabbed her hand and tears started to fall down his face. Ginny smoothed back Callista's hair that was sticking to her forehead. Callista closed her eyes for a brief minute and then opened them again.

"Draco, you have to let me go. I was destined to bring his death apart. That was my job. I didn't want to tell you the reason because I knew you would be like this."

"Callista, please I need you to be with me."

"You have Ginny, and Draco…I gave you the one gift you needed. Love. Use that everyday toward Ginny and you will have me with you always."

"Callista, please."

"Draco, you have me in your heart. That's all that matters."

Callista closed her eyes as she took her last breath and her hand went limp in Draco's. Ginny took him in her arms and Lupin entered, as did everyone else. Hermione broke down in tears with Ron pulling her into a hug; McGonagal stood gasping at the sight at her former student all drenched in blood lying there dead. Dumbledore and Snape looked astounded and shocked, a girl they taught, stood up to safe her family and the ones she loved. Harry placed a comforting hand on Lupin's shoulder and then walked forward to Draco. Draco lifted his head and looked at Potter and then saw his hand stretched before him. They shook hands and Ginny helped Draco out of the room to his sitting room. The others helped Lupin out of the room leaving McGonagal and Dumbledore to prepare Callista for burial.

* * *

At the funeral, Draco was standing with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marcus, Blaise, and Pansy stood beside him all watching as Callista's coffin was placed in the ground. Draco looked down at the black coffin in which he had personally etched her name in and he stood there even after the dirt was thrown on top of the coffin for as long as anyone knew.

As the others were inside the Malfoy Manor, Ginny watched as Draco sat in the chairs and literally stared at his cousin's grave. She knew that he loved her, but Callista was his cousin, a part of his family. She had taught him to love and Draco had shown that love to Ginny in many ways. Hermione stepped up beside her looking out over the gravesite and touched Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked at her friend and then they both looked at Draco.

"I think you should go to him. His mother is really worried about him."

"His own father tortured his niece Hermione, how can Draco deal with this now?"

"Draco did deal with it. He killed his own father. Barbaric I know but still he saved Callista from having anymore pain caused on her."

"You're right as always Hermione. I think Ron wants you to go with him."

"Go to Draco."

Hermione left her side and before she crossed to the door Draco's mother stopped in front of her. Narcissa Malfoy looked just like Callista in a way that it was really scary until you looked in her eyes. The pain of what her husband did was evident and visible. Narcissa hugged Ginny and then let her continue on out to the gravesite. Once there, she touched Draco's shoulder and he looked up at her. Ginny drew him to her in a hug and then she noticed something going on with the grave.

"Draco, what's happening?"

"What?"

"Look at the grave."

As Draco cleared his eyes, he saw a rose bush start to bloom with black, pink, purple, white, red, yellow, orange, peach, pale peach, coral, lavender, and blue. Ginny and Draco stepped away but noticed the bush grew into a heart. Narcissa having seen it from the house window rushed to her son. Draco looked at his mother and then looked at the grave again. As he watched the grave, a headstone appeared and on the headstone it was engraved with these words:

_Callista Marie Malfoy_

_Beloved daughter, niece, cousin, and friend_

_Loved by all who knew her and loved them all back._

Draco reached out and touched the stone. When he touched it the roses shot up firework sparks and lit up the night sky. As everyone started coming out of the house, the fireworks took shape of Callista and she winked at her cousin and then the wind blew across the sky blowing all the sparks to land on each hand to turn into a present. Draco was the last to open his and Ginny pulled the bow. What lay in his hand was a key and with a note.

_Dear my dearest cousin,_

_I give you this key because if you enter your room and then go to the hidden door behind your green satin curtain hanging on your wall, you will find your wedding gift that I was planning to give to you on the luckiest day of all your life._

_Love,_

_Callista Marie Malfoy._

Draco looked at Ginny and then before everyone and the gods he kissed her with all the love her had in him. As everyone witnessed this, Ron smiled and for the first time in his life he actually had the urge to laugh at the fact that a Weasley and a Malfoy were paired together.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: Five years later

Draco and Ginny were in the garden by Callista's grave, when their two five-year old daughters and their four-years old twins boys came running from the house. Their sons, Xavier and Alex, were chasing their two daughters, Marie and Calli, again and they hid behind their father. Draco looked at his daughters when he noticed Calli's hair color. He bent down and looked at his daughter and then noticed the midnight black highlights in their red-blonde hair.

"Daddy, why are you looking at her like that?"

"It's nothing baby. You just have a few of your aunt Callista's midnight black hair."

"Was Aunt Callista, a very pretty woman?" Marie asked as her sister looked at her.

"She was very my daughters."

Ginny said as she picked her twin sons up. Draco picked the girls up and together they went inside to see what Narcissa had cooked up. It had been five years to that fateful day that Callista gave her life for her cousin. Draco had never been happier than he was at that very moment. He was married to the most beautiful woman ever and had two handsome sons and two gorgeous daughters.

His mother was proud of him and she had never been happier than the day that she found the old piano that Callista left for her. Draco had taken the gift that his cousin had made and placed it in the front foyer. It was a dragon with his initials and Ginny's initials engraved in it. He never forgot that room. It became a secret hide out and he found his daughters there often. Callista had left Ginny all her books and her personal library. Draco was pulled from his musing when his mother was by his side.

"I don't understand mother, the roses never die?"

"Callista, wants them there and so do we all. They remark her beauty and the one single black rose remarks her farewell to the world at the age of seventeen. I am just glad that it wasn't you who was killed my son."

"I think Callista would have taken the pain many times over before she would have let me out of that shield."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Daddy, come play with us."

As Draco's daughters were pulling him, he noticed that today was also the day that Callista had become a secret spy for the ministry ten years prior to her death. He loved his cousin but he loved his family he had more. And Callista didn't hate him for that. He went to play with his children and to find his wife on the floor as well.

* * *

In the heavens above a very pretty girl sits by watching the scene in a lake. She smiles and out of her love for Draco, she lets one tear drop from her eye and lets it land on the one rose she planted for him in the dragon. It bloomed a deep red and she smiled. She watched her cousin's children climb all over him and then they would tackle him with hugs and kisses. Then she heard footsteps.

"Callista, are you watching them again my dear?"

"I have to. It's my job to watch them mother."

"You did your part dear. You died to save them."

"Well, Uncle Lucius was an ass to begin with."

Mother and daughter laughed and watched the scene when Callista's father picked her up and swung her around. Callista squeaked in surprise and then her father placed her down and he joined them. As Callista watched the family though she noticed her Aunt Narcissa say something to herself and had to smile. Callista sent a loving breeze her way and her aunt smiled up at them. Callista was happier than ever. She was with her mother and father again, her uncle was nowhere around, and her family and friends were safe from his wrath.

"I think I've seen enough for today. I'm hungry. Race you daddy."

"Hey come back here."

"Oh dear. Do you two never stopped."

Callista raced her father until he caught up with her and they waited till her mother caught them and they walked to their house together. Unknown to her parents Callista had sent her loved ones another gift. The gift of happiness.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
